


Happy Birthday Felicity

by CityofOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofOlicity/pseuds/CityofOlicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver surprises Felicity with an early birthday present, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic, and today I felt like a little bit of teeth-rotting fluffy goodness. Please, please, please let me know what you think; I love comments and reviews, they make me smile. Hope you enjoy!

“What...are you doing?”

Oliver sprang into motion, shoving the box behind him and swinging round guiltily, his hands clasped behind his back in an attempt to look as nonthreatening as possible.

“Nothing,” he forced out,  making a weak attempt at an innocent smile. Felicity frowned, eyeing him up and down, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she halted at the bottom of the stairs down into the lair. Oliver shifted from foot to foot in a very un-Oliver like manner, the smile-turned-grimace still fixed awkwardly on his face. If Felicity hadn’t be so confused at his odd behaviour she might have laughed.

“Whatever you’re doing with your face, please stop, you look like you’re in pain,” she said, taking a step closer and squinting at him, as if trying to solve some ingenious line of code. Oliver’s smile broadened into a genuine one as he observed Felicity scrunching up her face in a truly adorable fashion, her nose wrinkling cutely, and a small V forming between her brows that he ached to kiss. He shook himself, dispelling the thought from his mind before he could take it any further and quickly dodging round Felicity’s still form, turning his body to hide the object in his hands from view. Her narrowed eyes followed him, and she advanced, forcing him to take a step back.

“Oliver what are you..” she leaned round him, trying to get a look at whatever he was so anxious to hide from her. He quickly turned, his broad chest acting as a shield, and for once she cursed his ridiculously built body, as she strained to get a look. Huffing in annoyance, Felicity crossed her arms over her chest, “seriously Oliver, what is that?”

“It’s nothing Felicity, I’ll uh..see you later,” again, he tried to sidestep her, but she quickly intercepted him, her small lacquered fingernails wrapping around his bicep and pulling him to a halt with a surprising amount of strength. Quickly, she shot her other hand out, making a grab for the small black box in his hand, but he smoothly raised it above head height, grinning when she glared at him, muttering something about “freakishly tall giant people” Gripping a hand on his shoulder, Felicity strained on her tiptoes, unconscious of the way her chest was pressed against him as she did so, her breasts rubbing against him in a manner that caused Oliver’s breath to catch, his arm lowering slightly a shudder went through him. This allowed Felicity to jump up, snatching the box from his hand with a triumphant laugh.

“Yes!” She grinned, stepping back out of Oliver’s reach as he lunged for the box, his cheeks slightly flushed and a small smile playing at his lips.

“Felicity I really don’t think you should-”

He cut off as she looked down at the box, a small gasp erupting from her mouth. It was a simple, black box, small in size, but it was the writing that adorned the lid that caused warmth to flood her cheeks: gold letters were engraved upon the surface, the writing curled elegantly to form the words, “To My Girl Wednesday.” Oliver watched as a small smile curved Felicity’s mouth upwards as she gazed down at the box, running her hands along it’s smooth surface reverently. She looked up at Oliver questioningly, a slight shine in her eyes,

“Oliver, what is this?” Oliver raked a hand through his hair, his entire demeanour emanating nervousness. Swallowing audibly, he spoke up,

“I uh..I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but..” he waved a hand awkwardly in her direction, a small chuckle huffing from his chest, “I guess I should have been a little more subtle than wrapping it in the lair huh?” Felicity beamed, looking down at the box again, her eyes dancing with excitement,

“Can I open it?”

Oliver tilted his head to the side, a smile playing at his lips,

“Well you’ve already manhandled it off me so I’m not sure what I can do to stop you.” Taking that as her queue, Felicity flipped open the lid of the box, her eyes widening, and her mouth dropping open. Nestled inside, lay a chain, attached to which a silver arrow hung, the light bouncing off it and causing the metal to shine beautifully, or maybe that was just the effect of the tears pooling in Felicity’s eyes. She ran a finger over the miniature arrow, feeling a warmth flooding through her chest.

“Oliver..” She looked up with shining eyes to find him rocking back on his heels, the first two fingers of his left hand rubbing together as he watched her intently.

“Do you like it?” His voice was soft, the slight quiver at the end a sign of his nervousness. Felicity gave him a watery smile,

“It’s beautiful.” He let out a huff of relief, stepping closer,

“May I?” He held out a hand, and she nodded, unable to wipe the giddy smile from her face. Handing him the box she turned, and a shiver move down her body as he stepped close, the air crackling with his presence. One hand moved up to gently move her hair to the side, his calloused fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Felicity could feel his warm breath puff against her neck as he secured the necklace around her throat, and it was all she could do not to collapse into his arms and never leave. Finally, the chain was secured around her neck and she turned, coming almost inches from his face as her eyes locked with his own, blue meeting blue. They stood there for what seemed like hours, neither one making a move to speak, merely basking in the pleasant warmth of the other’s gaze, their eyes speaking the volumes that their lips ached to let free. Oliver smiled, his hand sliding up Felicity’s neck to rest against her cheek, his thumb rubbing gently over the satin skin as he whispered,

“Happy Birthday Felicity”

  
  



End file.
